Piercing Cold
by Literature Crabs
Summary: Taking place two years after the troop was rescued from the mountains. Josh is out in the wilderness of the mountains. He's looking for a pair of hikers who had wandered up and gotten lost and are in danger of the Wendigo lurking about. Chris needed to come up to the mountain for closure.
1. Chapter 1

( This story was written up from a Rp, OC's & Cannon characters take place in this. Art is by TheseLovelyBonez. Now time for the backstory. In our story Josh is captured after the video game ends. Captured and then taken to a private facility to have an exorcisism performed. His parents paid for it all. I wasn't sure on why, maybe because they could let that embarrassment out. Or maybe because they couldn't stand to loose their last child. Maybe a bit of both. Josh lives up on the mountain, his father spent a pretty penny to build him a hidden compound inside the Asylum, all up do date on electricity, security camera's ALL the bells and whistles. Sparred no expense. He gets supply drops, as well as can grow his own food in the asylum due to a green house. Josh is in no way normal, but he can function on the mountain. Thats all you really need to know for now :)

TL:DR Josh is alive, Chris came up the mountain for closure, Wendigos.)

It was frigid out, the cold pierced through the thickest of jackets, the warmest of pants. The raw chill of the evening was stinging Josh's face as he trudged through the white blanket of snow that covered the ground. " Girls…." he called in a hushed tone not wanting to draw any unwanted attention. The tree's rocked and creaked with the strong gusts of wind that whipped up powder that spiraled away, fading into the darkness surrounding Josh. His dark flannel and long sleeve thermal did nothing to keep the biting cold at bay. A satchel clung to his hip. His hands frozen to the strap of it as he held on like it was a safety blanket. His head on a swivel turning every which way to determine where to go from here.

" …no no no…..never go out alone, don't go alone" he chattered to himself eye's squinting, straining to see in the darkness of the mountains.

" Why run, it's not safe, cold, freezing" he exclaimed in a worried tone. His hands gripped tighter to the strap of the satchel, knuckles fading to white.

Josh continued forward listening as best he could. " GIRLS!" he yelled this time, he wanted them back in the safety of the sanitarium. It was safer than the wilderness that surrounded it. For the most part. He quickly swallowed covering his mouth after his sudden outburst " It will hear, It will come running." he shuddered shaking his head and took in a deep breath.

Taking in another deep breath he stared at the tree's. Releasing the tight grip on his satchel he ran his hands through his short messy hair staring at the tree's with a worried expression. Like the tree's themselves were going to come to life and reach out, snatching him up and hold him hostage for creatures to ravage his body.

" This wasn't suppose to happen!" he exclaimed grabbing at his hair now. "They needed to stay inside!" He called out quietly. The howling wind pushed his body lightly, thin cold flecks of snow hitting his face, stinging like needles. " Should of brought a hat…Keep my ears warm" he said looking back around " Marco!?" he yelled out. Eyes still straining to see in the darkness.

Of course Josh new better to think he was alone, all he could do was hope that he was alone. Sadly he wasn't. Something lurked nearby.

Long ears flicking forward with the distant,faded voice that sounded out amongst the wind. A large body stirred, standing up slowly from a corpse that laid sprawled out on the snow. Red staining the clean snow beneath it.

A long neck stretched out as it stood there. Large nostrils flared, a a deep ragged breath sucked in the cold air. Large dead eyes stared forward into the darkness. Exhaling, hot breath caught in the wind, the vapor dissipating after only seconds. Opening its large mouth, revealing large, sharp, deadly teeth. The creature began to call. At first sounded raspy like the creature was having a hard time getting its words out. Then it began to form into a calm mellifluous sound which abruptly changed into a shrill, penetrating wail. The wail echoed loudly through the mountainous valley its loud call hid Josh's ears.

Josh froze on the spot, eyes wide with terror as he quickly looked around " He's here…he's here, he's here, he's here" he said over and over in a terrified tone.

A snap of a branch sounded to his right and he quickly turned to face where the sound had emitted from. His body trembled from the thought of what was close to him.

Nothing. He couldn't see a damned thing. Josh reached into the satchel. His eyes didn't stray from the forest, he let his hands do the searching in the bag. Pulling out a flare he held it close and pulled the cap. The loud pop and hiss started, and a red light began to brighten lighting up the area with an ominous red glow.

It was then that Josh realized he was in a very small game trail that led in every witch way. The Tree's forming a makeshift cage like feeling around him. " Trapped like a rat…" he said sarcastically.

Another snap of a branch this time from infront. Turning his head he looked dead ahead of him Holding the flare out to his side cautiously. " Girls?" he asked quietly. Hoping that it was only them, hoping they were the ones snapping the branches. Of course that would be to much to ask for out here.

Off to Josh's right a dull grey figure moved slowly. The red dim light illuminating it more and more as if lumbered towards Josh, Staying just behind the tree line for the moment. White eye illuminated brightly, and reflected for only a second as the flare's light brightened him.

A Wendigo, thats what had Josh terrified, that's what hunted Josh and these illusive girls. A Wendigo was a small creature, nor a thick creature. But a tall, emaciated creature. The lore for them say's they differ from a Deer creature or a Man. Each story is the same. A Wendigo is a Algonquian legend. A spirit that possess and physically transforms a person that has resorted to cannibalism. You can trap it, or kill it. Killing it results in releasing the Wendigo's spirit to posses another soul.

The crimson light illuminated a emaciated body. Gray shaggy fur pulled tight against the skeletal form. From the neck down his body was human. His hands where thin and long, sharp talons for nails protruded out, stained with blood from its last kill. The Wendigo's head was that of a Elk, grey faced and thin. Large ears flattened back. Large antlers winded back and up coming to sharp dangerous points. It had large sharp pointed teeth. Blood stained its face and neck. The Wendigo took in another deep breath. It's white eyes locking onto Josh as it stalked forward silently.

Josh's attention remained dead ahead of him. Not aware of the danger that stood just off to his right.

Slowly the Wendigo crept out of the tree's. Long legs stepped forward silently as it walked silently behind Josh. Not a sound made, if there was a sound it was drowned out by the wind that howled.

Slowly it stood up to its full height behind Josh. Towering over the man before him. Exhaling loudly, its hot breath caught tin the air again. The Wendigo's eyes reflecting in the red light of the flare.

Josh's eyes couldn't get any wider with the sound of the breathing behind him and the hot breath hitting the top of his head His face paled and his hand gripped at the flare tighter as he froze up. Chill's ran up his body. His mind screaming at him to run but his legs wouldn't follow the commands. " Run…run run" he mumbled madly.

"POLO" Two voices called ahead of him. The Wendigo's attention snapped up hearing the voices ahead of him.

Josh bolted. A dead sprint for the tree's. Flare in hand as he ran. His satchel bouncing wildly against his thigh. Looking only at the tree's ahead of him. They would provide some cover right?

Josh didn't focus on what he could hear behind him or around him, only that he needed to run, and run fast. There was no way he was going through that hell again, he would not be devoured by a Wendigo, or possessed into one. Not again.

Only seconds after he had sprinted away the Wendigo gave another loud ominous wail as it charged forward after him. Its breath catching in the air like a locomotives steam.

Josh yelled loudly now as he ran. The tree's were right there! He glanced over his shoulder, for only a second when he reached the tree's. It was only after that he regretted doing so. There was the Wendigo.

Head low and sharp dagger like antlers pointed right at him. Josh could feel every antler penetrate through him. One embedding through his right shoulder, another through his left gut, one through his left arm. A couple more antler just missing his body, and slicing like a knife through his skin leaving large gashes. It Sent Josh down towards the ground. Still embedded on the Wendigo's antlers. Hitting the ground hard he could hardly look up as the creature pushed down more. Pushing Josh several feet and then came to a stop. He could hear the heavy breathing, he could feel the power of the creature over him. This was it…..

Another red light suddenly came flying into the area. Josh tried to look to see who it was, It had to be the girls. He couldn't make out anything though with the snow caked to his face. Suddenly he felt like he was being thrashed around. Josh let out a loud agonizing yell feeling the Antlers suddenly tear into his body more, then rip out and he was sent roughly into a tree. Dropping to the ground. He must of hit his head. Everything grew fuzzy. Then everything went black. He was either dead, or worse….


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh fuck, Of fuck!" A familiar voice spoke. He had been running for sometime now, from the sanitarium to the where he had heard the Wendigo's call. It had taken him a few minutes but he got to the scene just in time. Raising an arm revealed a flare gun in hand as he fires. The red ball of light spiraled out from the gun. The bright red light lighting the trail ahead and stuck into the massive rack of antlers that had impaled into Josh's body.

It sent the Wendigo into a thrashing Frenzy. A loud scream irrupting from its taloned mouth as it thrashed its head. Thrashing and tearing into Josh sending him flying into the trunk of thick tree.

Josh crumpled into the snow. It was instant the hot blood seeping into the snow, staining its pure color into a sinful red. The heat from his blood creating little puddles into the snow.

"JOSH!" The voice frantically called out "Talk to me bro!" Chris called to him running up. Firing another flare into the Wendigo's antlers, sticking a second one.

Chris sprinted to Josh's side sliding to a stop in the snow and collapsed roughly onto his knee's besides him and grabbed onto Josh's arm. " Come on, up!" he winced pulling the limp heap of a man up from the ground. " I got you" He said looking over his shoulder at the Wendigo still thrashing its head around wildly. Long hands grabbing at the hot flare that burnt it to the touch, making the creature pull its hand away quickly and throw its head again screaming loudly.

Josh moaned dully. Pushing himself up as best he could on weak legs. His eyes weekly opened looking weakly over to who had picked him up. The blurry haze lifted somewhat and he could make out the blond messy hair and glasses. " C-Chris….." he said his brow furrowed slowly trying to comprehend that it was Chris, that he had come to save him. " Chris… Chris, Chris" He repeated letting his head fall limply.

"Hey! hey, Wake up Josh, come on, I need your help. You gotta stay awake, we won't get away in time if you fall asleep buddy"

" Sleep is c-calm…I'm tired…" Josh said trying to push himself onto his feet better and walk so Chris was completely dragging his weight. " Legs…feet, walking" He groaned louder now, the pain sinking in deeper.

Josh looked at him hoisting him up a bit more as he walked. The man must be suffering a concussion. The concussion didn't help the mans mental illness already. " Yeah. Walking! it's what we need to do" he said feeling Josh push his weight off his own shoulders a little more when he tried to function.

Chris peered over his shoulder. The Wendigo was just thrashing his head into the snow now, putting out the flare's that brightly glowed in his antlers.

"Shit…" Chris shook his head and with difficultly reached into his right pocket pulling out two more bullets for the flare gun. Moving over to the tree he pulled Josh's arm off from his shoulders and braced him up a tree for only a second and loaded the flare gun before Pulling Josh's arm back around his shoulders and neck.

" You have any flare's?" He said in a worried tone continuing the difficult walk with Josh down the trail.

" y-yeah " His hands fumbled to the satchel that was still stuck to him. Reaching in he only found one. The rest must have fallen out when he was thrown. " One…. One Flare to rule them all" he said madly.

" Now's not the time for jokes…. Light it!" He said looking over his shoulder at the now charging Wendigo. " LIGHT IT NOW!" Josh yelled quickly. His heart pounded in his chest as he attempted to step off to the side with Josh.

Josh yelled loudly in response to Chris's yelling and ripped off the cap from the flare the red light shot out sending little red sparks around. Chris turned around with Josh to face the Wendigo with the blinding flare illuminating up the Wendigo who wailed as he slid to a stop. Obviously the flares that had stuck into his antler had embedded a negative response on the monster. The Wendigo screamed angrily, snorting and throwing his head before bolting into the blackness of the forest.

Josh exhaled the deep breath he had been holding backing up slowly and turned with Josh " Hold onto that" he said softly. His brow furrowed as continued to assist Josh with his walking. He could just make out the light ahead from the sanatorium. " Almost there, just hold on…."

" That's what I'm doing…" he said wiggling the arm that wrapped around Chris's neck.

" Easy…stop wiggling, your not light. I can't help if you keep wiggling around— Don't, Don't say it…" Recalling Josh's line about wiggling around the time him and Mike had tied him up in the barn.

Josh only grinned a large insane grin with a weak look in his eyes. " N-Not gonna say it….. Promise" Josh's body Shuddered violently against Chris who looked over at him with a worried expression. His eyes looked up and his head swirled around looking for the Wendigo. Coming to a stop he held Josh up while he pulled off his jacket. Wrapping it around the individual.

The movement caused Josh to drop the flare " Shit…" Chris said looking down at it and bit his bottom lip. " Can you stand….."

Josh gave a light nod " Like a baby dear…."

"Shut up….." Chris responded annoyed. Wondering how the man could be cracking jokes at such a dangerous time. Letting Josh go he knelt down to grab the flare. Chris heard it before he saw it, the unnatural sudden footfall rushing up. By the time he stood up there stood the Wendigo face to face with Josh nose to nose. Maw open ready to snap at him. " OH FUCK!" Chris yelled and dropped back onto his ass, pulling Josh's leg out from under him. Josh collapsed down landing against Chris and let out a terrified yell.

Chris fired off the Flare gun he had been holding onto. The flare slapped into the Wendigo's face roughly. Burning into the thin fur. Screaming again the Wendigo again bolted into the darkness of the forest.

" UP! LET'S GO" Chris winced pushing himself up snatching up the Flare from the ground. Hoisting Josh back up with some difficulty. " Don't let it get me! Not again!" Josh exclaimed starting to go into hysterics. " I can't do that again!. No no NO"

" I won't let it…" Chris said pulling Josh forward " Just walk and we'll be okay!" Chris said calmly trying to calm the frantic Josh and keep him upright. Maybe his frantic moment will keep him moving. They wouldn't make it to the sanatorium if he had to carry Josh.

The cold wind pushed against the two, chilling their bones making walking far harder than it needed to be. Chris shivered his hands curling into fists and stretched his fingers out trying to keep his blood flowing. The cold was biting at his fingers, and face, his feet were freezing, it felt like he had waded through water, he knew he didn't though. It was just that cold. Looking over to Josh he watched the man blink slowly, a dazed, weak, and confused expression on his face. " You know J-Josh. I wanted to tell you, I forgive you…"

Josh looked up at Chris with a confused look. His brow furrowed, and brow quirked.

" For that whole….you know… the Crazy shit you did…" his eyes kept forward. Focused on where he had to go.

Josh giggled dumbly " It was fun! BUT I've gotten help. I've seen the wickedness of my ways" he said sarcastically.

" No you haven't you shit….why do you need to ruin things like this, I'm forgiving you, the least you could do was apologize!" he snapped at Josh.

Josh went silent looking at Chris and coughed " Why would I be sorry for making you fam-" Josh grew silent his body suddenly growing heavier and Chris tilted slightly " Hey…woah, come on. Wake up Josh" He said gently shaking the guy coming to a halt. The sanatorium right up the trail, within just several more strides. 100 feet maybe.

" We're right there buddy…."

" It's cold….It hurts…pain pain go away! Come again another day" he winced gripping to Chris's coat tightly.

Chris looked around terrified pulling Josh forward a couple steps. " Come on…oh! We're right there, I can't drag you, we'll both be killed…." He said holding the flare gun ready. Josh pushed himself up on now shaking legs putting his free hand to one of the wounds feeling the warm blood slide through his fingers " I-I d-dont feel good.." he winced dropping now to his knee's.

" Damn it…. Josh please…" he said dropping with Josh and put down the flare stick onto the snow letting it glow.

The two could hear the Wendigo's call, and it was growing closer and closer and a fast rate. " So remember that one time I got beat up by that bully…5th grade…" He said looking at Josh.

Josh looked up at him slowly " y-yeah….so young, played a lot" he smiled as if reminiscing.

" Yeah… You helped me to the nurse's office after they pushed me off that, that ummm play structure…Well now it's my turn…so get your ass up Washington…"

Chris groaned hoisting Josh up and adjusted him " It's just a walk across the playground" he said looking ahead.

Josh smiled faintly and groaned stepping forward. " Girls…the girls…." he said looking over his shoulder.

" They got back inside Josh….I guess they circled around, they're waiting for you…. Naked you know, naked and in the shower" he teased trying to urge the man forward.

The familiar sound of rapid footfall sounded behind them. Chris turned ever so slightly. Nothing.

"I don't want them…." Josh cringed painfully.

" Yeah…. that's weird…" he said turning again hearing more footfall from behind the tree's. " What do you want?" he asked walking on with Josh. The Wendigo came charging out just in front of them screaming loudly. Mouth wide open, eyes bright and wild. It began to charge lowering its head, ready to impale the both of them.

" You…" he muttered looking at the Wendigo with terrified stare locked onto the animal.

Chris couldn't deny that he was taken back by what Josh said and he faltered going blank for a second " w-wait….what" he said confused not taking his eyes of the Wendigo which charged again.

Josh tightened his grip on Chris looking at him and then to the Wendigo " Don't let it get us, don't let, don't let it!" He groaned putting a hand tight to his wound at his stomach nearly dropping. Chris yelped wincing and looked at him " not now…" he shoved Josh over and safely out of the way jumping out of the way as the Wendigo charged, his antlers just nicking Chris's jacket, tearing it right open like a knife in warm butter. Chris took in a sharp breath. Scrambling to his feet he raised and fired the flare gun again.

Chris didn't take the time to check if the flare did it's job, he ran over to Josh hoisting him up.

Josh wasn't responding at all at this point. He didn't murmur or make a noise when he had been hoisted up hanging over his shoulder like a rag doll. Chris Brow tightly knit together. " Come on…" he said and winced scooping up the man in his arms as best he could. " Definitely should have worked out more in gym…." he groaned trying to lightly jog forward to the gate's of the sanatorium.

Chris could hear it behind him, he could hear the unnatural screaming of the Wendigo, he could hear it growing closer and closer and a rapid speed. The gate was right there, open and ready for him to jump through and slam shut. Chris's heart pounded in his chest, it felt like it was going to rip out of his chest. His breathing raid with having to carry Josh, his muscles strained with every step.

Behind them the creature sprinted forward, flare stuck in its antlers, but t his time it was accustom to the flare, it ignored it completely as it charged forward breathing heavy. Wild eyes wide with a untamed fury.

Chris passed through the gates struggling to place Josh down gently and turned grabbing onto the gate and slammed it shut. The gate locked in time. It thrusted though with the sudden clash of the Wendigo's weight and strength slamming into it. Antlers sticking through the bars.

Chris froze staring down at the Antler that pierced into the middle of his gut.

The Wendigo gave an almost satisfied grunt pushing roughly forward against the gate. The gate creaked and groaned with he sudden thrust. impaling the tip of the antler deeper.

Chris groaned pushing off the gate and dropped back onto his ass drawing back a few feet before gripping at the wound.

A set of lights suddenly flashed on. UVB brightening the area with a sudden pop. It was like the sun had risen. The Wendigo screamed ripping its antlers free from the gate. It felt like its flesh was on fire, its skin began to his and flake. It flailed around grabbing at its body feeling the UVB rays. It stumbled falling to the ground as it moved for the tree's, for the shadows. Scrambling wildly to its feet it sprinted for the tree's. Outside of the lights reach.

Chris glanced around looking over to Josh who had opened his eyes at this point but wasn't moving, he looked at Chris closing his eyes tight and gripped at the wound tightly.

Chris kept his hand on the puncture to his gut pushing himself to his hands and knee's crawling over to Josh. " Nice to see you again" he groaned sitting next to him hearing familiar voices yell for them at the door of the sanatorium.

" L-likewise…." Josh quietly responded taking in a sharp breath.

Chris formed a tired smile on his lips and rested his hand on his friends shoulder " I need a drink…." Chris slowly laid down onto his back his hand remaining the wound. They were safe for now. His mind wandered, going back to what Josh had said.

"I don't want them…."

"What do you want?"

"You…"


End file.
